Welder
The Welder is a Rare variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He has 125 health and uses his Welding Blaster as his primary weapon. He is the fire variant of the Engineer. Description Arc welding himself to one of Zomboss' mega blimps was one of the lower points of his employment at Zomboss Inc. He's now been demoted to the front lines and placed on probation. Primary weapon The Welding Blaster is the primary weapon of the Welder. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 26 *The splash damage at all ranges is 10 *The weapon has a fire effect which activates with a hit from a weapon. It deals 5 damage per second and lasts for 4 seconds. It also works for splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 15 *The reload time is 2.5 seconds *The projectile speed is low *The weapon is semi-auto *The bloom is low Abilities Sonic Grenade The Engineer hurls a small white megaphone which explodes on impact, and stuns plants around its explosion for a small time, making them easy to be vanquished. It also forces Chompers out of their Burrows, so it is very useful. Zombot Drone The Engineer releases and operates his Zombot Drone, who can fly in the air and shoot plants from above. He can also release a devastating Cone Strike on groups of plants. Jackhammer The Engineer rides his trusty Jackhammer, which allows him to get to other locations much faster, knock plants around so they can't attack him and can also make himself impossible to be swallowed by Chompers, as they can only swallow his Jackhammer if they try. Proximity Sonic Mine An alternative of the Sonic Grenade. The Engineer drops down a Proximity Sonic Mine, which explodes and stuns nearby plants if a plant steps on it. It also forces Chompers out of their burrows if one burrows into it. Rocket Drone An alternative of the Zombot Drone. The Rocket Drone has more health than the Zombot Drone, with 20 health instead of 5, and instead of shooting red lasers, it shoots one long purple beam at plants. However, it can only drop one Cone Strike at a time, which deals 25 damage to nearby plants. Turbo Jackhammer An alternative of Jackhammer. The Engineer rides his Turbo Jackhammer, which is much faster than its counterpart, however it implodes after a few seconds, meaning it can't be used to get to really far away areas. Weapon Upgrades Heat Resistant Reloader With a heat resistant reloader the reload times improve. Extra Heat Storage Heating storage improved resulting in an increase in ammo capacity. Extra Hot Fireballs Who wants some extra Hot Fireballs? They look great, they're hot, and they increase damage. Unlocking In order to unlock the Welder, the player must reach Level 10 with the Engineer class. In order to do this, the player must either complete challenges or use Skip Challenge Stars to do so. The player will get sticker cards giving five pieces to unlocking the Welder, which will start to be given when the Engineer reaches Level 6, all the way to Level 10. Trivia *There is a special Garden Ops wave that contains only Welders, called 'Flame Retardant' Category:Variants Category:Engineer Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Unlockable Variants Category:Fire Variants